


Oh- Sapnap

by Notcreativenough



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notcreativenough/pseuds/Notcreativenough
Summary: Bad finds a baby in the nether
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Oh- Sapnap

What the heck was he going to do.

Bad had a reputation among demons for being awful. Kicked out of the Aether 700 years ago for all the trouble he caused, causing mayhem on unsuspecting villages and kingdoms in his spare time, making deals with humans that would do anything to get what they wanted, what wasn't to love about being the worst. Skin that absorbed light, white eyes that held no emotion, he was supposed to be scary, so what was this.

A baby, that's what it was. A small baby crying its lungs out in the middle of a warped forest, laying in a basket made of hay and a blanket. Bad looked at the baby, hoping to recognize some features of a human he had seen once, anything to find whoever was dumb enough to leave a child out in the open. But alas, nothing seemed or looked familiar with the boy. Bad watched as the child continued to wail, flailing small arms around, ruining the blanket that was wrapped around its small figure.

Bad sighed, lifting the small thing to eye level, it stopped crying for a moment, sniffling, looking into the white void, before going completely still. He sighed in relief, wrapping the child with the blanket, and looked into the basket. A pillow, a bottle, and a name tag. Taking the small piece of paper into his hands he read of the name.

" ** Sapnap ** " that's a stupid name. Bad gently strung the tag around the child's neck, before holding him carefully. What was he to do with a baby?

\--------------------------------

"Dad," a gentle nudge "Dad, get up please." another nudge. Bad opened his eyes, flickering around the room before landing onto the figure beside him. He sat up, leaning over to light the lantern on the side of his bed that illuminated the room in a warm glow. He looked over at Sapnap, who had tear streaks running down his face, and looked to be shaking.

"Hmm," Sapnap lifted himself onto the bed, Bad reaching over to wrap him in his arms, pulling the boy close to him. "Did you have a nightmare again?" Sapnap nodded, resting his head on Bad's chest. Bad carefully wrapped the blanket around the two of them, gently brushing his fingers through Sapnap's hair. He heard sniffling coming from below him and gently wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was barely above a whisper, watching the boy closely. Sapnap shook his head, burying it deeper into the man's chest. Bad gently leaned back into the bed, resting his head in the pillows while still holding Sapnap. He carefully listened to the boys breathing, waiting until he knew he was asleep. Bad couldn't fall back asleep, so he stared at the flickering lamp. He remembered how he grown attached to Sapnap, after searching for the boy's parents for almost a year, he gave up and took the kid home. He had grown attached to him. This was after all the first person who wasn't scared of him or wanted something out of him. He stared at the ceiling for what must have been hours until the lamp burned out, coating the room in pale darkness.

\--------------------------------

Bad dodged another attack from the wooden sword, watching as the boy huffed in frustration. Again, another attack that was easily avoided, sidestepping, and gently poking Sapnap in the side.

"This isn't fair, You are older than me and have more experience," Sapnap threw the sword to the ground before walking away towards the lake. Sitting down and bringing his knees to his chest. "And a demon!" he shouted.

Bad rolled his eyes, sheathing the sword into his satchel, and walked over to where Sapnap has seated. 

"Last time I checked, you were the one who wanted to train, not me." He gently grabbed Sapnap's shoulders and pulled him up, turning to face him. "Besides," he gently ruffled his hair, "your getting better, soon you might be the best swordsman there is." Sapnap looked at the man, raising his eyebrow,

"You don't mean that, you're just saying that because you're my dad." He nudged Bad's hand on his shoulder. Bad groaned, taking a few steps back. 

"You muffin head, I mean it." Sapnap looked him in the eyes, before leaning over and resting his head on the man's chest. Wrapping his arms around Bad's torso.

"Really?" His question muffled by Bad's cloak, Bad chuckled, pulling the boy into a hug, resting his chin on his head. Petting Sapnap's head.

"Of course, why would I lie to you," He pulled Sapnap back, "Now then, let's eat something, and then we can continue, how does that sound?" Sapnap nodded and turned towards the camp the two had set up. Bad chuckled to himself before joining.

\---------------------------------

_ No, Irene please No, please don't let this happen. Not to him, anyone but Sapnap _ . Bad looked around, filled to the brim with panic and worry, God where was Sapnap. He felt dizzy, flying above the ground searching for the man A battle, a battle between the village he lived in and a village far north from here had gone into battle, and both he and Sapnap were dragged into it. _ Irene, please make sure Sapnap is safe, please, just let me find him when the battle is over. _

The stupid battle had ended after almost 3 hours, 3 hours of being unable to find his son, who was separated when the clock tower blew up.  _ Sapnap, please, please where are you. _

"B-bad, bad please," a strangled cry turned Bad toward a fallen wall, there laid Sapnap, unable to move.  _ No, no. no _ . Bad swept down, looking at the ruins before grabbing pieces of brick and throwing them to the side. Sapnap whimpered at the lifted weight, before screaming in agony. Bad stopped and looked at the boy, scanning over him before noticing the pool of blood.

"No. no, no don't worry, you'll be okay." He knew he was lying, this was the first lie Bad had ever told him, they both knew. Bad gently pulled him from the debris, pulling him into his lap, Sapnap crying out in agony and the pain that ripped through him, head resting onto his chest. There was so much blood, it made his white shirt maroon, he looked pale compared to his naturally tanned skin. Bad gently lifted it, looking at the large slash in his side.

"Dad?" Bad hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his face, he gently looked at Sapnap, he couldn't stop the bleeding, there was no way he could carry him without opening the wound more and further damaging him.

"Oh- Sapnap." He sniffled, this was the first time he had cried in ages. Sapnap looked him in the eyes, gently bringing a hand to wipe his tears, Bad gripping it and holding it close. "Sapnap I'm so- I'm so sorry." Sapnap gave a weak smile. Closing his eyes, slowly, letting out a final breath. Loud sobs were all that could be heard in the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, sorry if it was bad, it was my first fanfiction so if you could give me advice it would help. :D


End file.
